


More, My Dear? (Fanart)

by EffableSamael



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Fanart, Gay Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gay Crowley (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Making Love, NSFW Art, Service Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sex, Softcore Porn, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffableSamael/pseuds/EffableSamael
Summary: More NSFW Ineffable Husbands art. The beauty of using references is that, sometimes, all it takes is a change of expression to make a sweet image a little bit naughtier. ;)





	More, My Dear? (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Still R-rated, so no kiddos! Kudos, however, are always greatly appreciated! (And comments breathe life into this old soul -- along with inspiration to draw more NSFW for you. <3)
> 
> Reminder: all the G-PG13 stuff is on my Instagram at IneffableSamael!


End file.
